Say No To Gas Bombs, Natasha
by UnpredictablyRandomOne
Summary: After Tony accidentally/purposely gasses Natasha, the team is left to watch over her as she strives to paint the town red. As an amused Tony, worried Steve and beyond frustrated Clint follow along, things will probably end up with more than one dead body. A continuation to Say No To Gas Bombs. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

A year ago, I posted my very first story ever! I really can't believe I kept posting after that because it wasn't that well received but I've learned a lot since then and have grown a bit as a writer. I hope so, anyway. I won't bore you with my blah, blah, blah and I hope you enjoy this continuation of Say No To Gas Bombs, which starred Tony and Steve. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend you do to completely understand this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my mistakes and plot. I am also not making any money out of this but I hope I get some reviews?

* * *

Natasha had been compromised. If the enemy was to get their hands on her while she was in this condition, S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets would be available for the world to use against them. Clint couldn't take that risk, he had to do whatever was necessary to make sure no more important and classified information was leaked; even if that meant silencing his partner for good. In all the years they'd known each other, he'd never seen her look so upset and that made his decision even more difficult.

"Clint, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to tell them, it just slipped out."

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he couldn't help but feel regret. He knew she hadn't meant to tell their team about Project Haven, he was just glad nobody of too much importance had received the details. Looking at Natasha, he knew she wasn't at fault but there was nothing he could do about it. She had to be silenced before more secrets were revealed, more life threatening secrets. Taking a step closer to his partner, he could only hope that wherever the real Natasha was, she would understand why he was going to do this. He hoped she could somehow forgive him for what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry, too. God, you have no idea how sorry I am, Nat." Clint whispered as he slowly wrapped his hands around her neck, his thumbs slowly carressing her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, ignoring the look of utter shock on her face.

* * *

_**14 Hours Before**_

"Yes, sir." Clint turned to where his partner was waiting for him as he put his phone away. "Fury needs me to check something out, I'll see you later."

Natasha Romanoff gave her partner a small nod in understanding before heading inside the Tower. She'd been staying here for over six months but she didn't consider it her home. Even though the other members of her team had made themselves comfortable, she wasn't going to attach herself to the building or its members; to something that could easily be taken away. In her life, many things she had attached herself to had either been taken away or had walked away on their own. She didn't even have to think about it, anymore. It was pure instinct to avoid everything.

Clint Barton had been the only one to break through her barriers, he'd managed to get her to trust him through years of life saving. The first time he'd saved her life, had been the day he'd been sent to kill her but had instead decided to recruit her. After almost a year of training and probation work, she had finally been allowed to go on an actual mission; the mission in which she had saved Hawkeye's life for the first time. What had surprised her, was that she hadn't even thought about it. Of course, she had told him she'd just been paying off a debt but for years after that, they'd continued saving each other. In more ways than one. Trust slowly but surely building without her even realizing.

Some would call it love but Natasha didn't believe in all that love garbage. Sure, she'd be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive but she was a woman after all; one with very good taste. There had been many times where she wondered how his lips would feel against hers or how great a kisser he could be but that curiosity was safely hidden away, where not even she could reach it. It wasn't safe to mess around with the only person in the world she could count on. Growing up, she'd never had somebody as close to her as Clint and that made her value him even more. Natasha couldn't risk losing him, definitely not for some one night stand kind of thing. Hell, she found Captain America to be extremely attractive as well and maybe she could have some enjoyable time with him but the Captain was too shy and respectful to ever agree to something like that. Tony Stark, well, she'd never be attracted to him considering his behavior. Besides, Pepper Potts already had claim over him. Bruce, though...

"Welcome back, Ms. Romanoff."

Natasha nodded her greeting to JARVIS, probably the best thing Stark had ever created. Typing her code inside the elevator, she waited for it to reach the main floor before stepping out into the large living room. Noticing it was empty, she strode across and reached the other set of elevators which would take her to her apartment. She may not like Tony but she had to admit his security was quite impressive. Of course, nothing she couldn't break. Unlike her team, which was already broken. Steve, Bruce and Thor each had their own painful past which they couldn't seem to let go of but were somehow working through it. She didn't believe in friendship, the only reason she tolerated them was for business purposes but she'd found that they helped each other cope with their experiences, sometimes without really realizing it. Natasha for one, owed them for helping save Clint and that was something she wouldn't forget when they needed a favor.

She took the elevator up to her floor and locked her code in so nobody would bother her. Natasha knew Tony could override it and barge in but he was a bit smarter than that. Pulling off her dirty jacket, she dropped it on the seat next to the small table. It was odd how Stark had decided to accommodate them all in his tower but Natasha just figured it had been Pepper's idea. That woman sure knew everything about him and probably figured some _friends_ would be good for him. Which might explain why each Avenger had their own floor beneath Tony's extravagant penthouse. Each floor served as a large apartment: two rooms, one bathroom, living room and a dining area which made no sense seeing how Tony hadn't included a kitchen. The eccentric genius thought it be better for all of them to eat together so the only kitchen was next to the large living room on the floor which held their meetings and casual _team bonding _according to him.

Natasha slipped out of her uniform and made her way to the bathroom where she took a quick shower before changing into something comfortable. After that, she still felt sore and quite stiff. The mission had been more difficult than previously thought and she'd had to take several hard beatings a lot longer than she should have, leaving her bruised body aching. Thinking it best to do some stretches to help her muscles, she closed her eyes and began her exercises in complete meditation. After a few minutes, she began to feel lightheaded and stopped, thinking the mission had taken more out of her than she'd first believed. The sight that greeted her was not something she was expecting, though; her room was filled with a white mist. Not bothering to hold her breath as she'd already inhaled, she stood up before walking towards the small living room.

"JARVIS, explain." She simply said, leaning against the table for support when she felt a bit dazed.

"Might I suggest asking Mr. Stark for an explanation, Ms. Romanoff but I assure you, it is not hazardous." _To Tony, it will be._ She thought as she planned different ways to make him suffer. Her thoughts stopped concentrating on Tony when she realized she was moving towards the elevator without wanting to. Trying to stop, she was puzzled as to why her body wasn't responding. A normal person would start panicking, Natasha Romanoff however, got angry. This was Tony's doing and he was going to pay. The strange thing was that all of the sudden she felt... happy. She caught a glimpse in the mirror and found something she hadn't seen in years. A smile. What got her blood boiling, though, was that she could tell the mirror had been tampered with._ Camera. Stark, you're going to wish you'd stayed in the other dimension._ Feeling her stomach grumble, she calmly took the elevator down to the main room, even though she hadn't ordered her body to move. She was cheerful, though, _why_ she was cheerful when something was obviously wrong, she had no idea. She knew she should ask JARVIS for help but found she couldn't speak. She had lost control of her mouth.

As the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened to reveal a very good looking Clint. She stepped out as he gave a slight nod in greeting, moving past her towards the elevator.

"Hey, Nat."

Natasha ordered her body to stop but it kept going before she grabbed Clint by the arm and kissed him. She kissed him! Her body was out of control and for a split second she wondered if she'd been possessed by something until she remembered JARVIS had mentioned asking Tony. Oh, he was going to suffer for sure. She watched Clint tense but he didn't push her away which made no sense to her. After the kiss, she smiled at him, admiring how great he looked when he was confused. It was like two different Natasha's sharing one body. Not sure of what else to do, she tried to calm her anger and think of a way out of this but her mouth didn't seem to agree.

"I always wanted to try that and now I have. You're a great kisser, Clint, we should do that more often." He would never look at her the same, she was sure about that. No self respecting spy would act like such a teenager. Not only that, she had just admitted she'd always wanted to kiss him. Well, she was sure Fury would transfer her anywhere else in the world when she demanded it. Maybe another planet would do. Natasha Romanoff didn't run away, neither did Black Widow but this wasn't fleeing, this was avoiding awkwardness which might interfere in missions which might lead to fatalities, she assured herself.

Then, to her disgust, she not only winked but she actually giggled at him. If she could have done something at that moment, she would have shot someone. Forget shooting, she would have killed someone with her bare hands, wanting to feel the embarrassment fade away with someone's life. Her body continued its walk to the kitchen, passing a very scared looking Steve and an amused Tony. Tony had done something to her and he was going to pay...with his life. Instead of a threat leaving her mouth, she said something she couldn't believe had left her lips, something she would never forgive herself for.

"Hey, Captain Sexy, Iron Buns."

* * *

Clint watched as Natasha disappeared into the kitchen, wondering what the hell had just happened. Natasha, also known as _The_ Black Widow, had kissed him and giggled. She'd actually giggled! He hadn't really minded the kiss, he'd kind of been wanting to do that for awhile now but she'd beat him to it. Which was weird seeing as she wasn't the type of person to show any type of affection unless it was part of a mission and even then, she was pretty cold about it. What really worried him was how she'd been smiling, Natasha didn't smile. She'd seemed fine when he'd dropped her off earlier, maybe she'd hurt her head harder than she'd let on and was now acting like a... girl? Clint felt a small tremor beneath his feet and turned to Steve and Tony to demand an explanation when the latter answered one of his many questions with a single word.

"Oops."

Of course. _Of course_ Tony was behind whatever was wrong with Natasha. Clint grabbed Tony by his shirt and shoved him hard against the wall, ignoring Steve's protest. There was something wrong with Natasha and Tony was responsible for it, that was for sure.

"What did you do to her?! What the hell did you do to her?" He added a bit more pressure, wanting to snap his neck but stopped himself from doing so, Stark would be needed to fix his partner and besides, it might not be anything too serious. Clint glared at Tony, this _was_ serious because she had smiled!

"First of all, why would you assume I had anything to do with this? It's hardly appropriate to accuse the one who's given you shelter, without expecting anything in return, might I add. Secondly, please let go. You smell like you just got out of the sewer which knowing you, you more than likely did." The murderous glare would have made any grown man cry, unless that man was Tony Stark. In which case, he just raised an eyebrow and waited for the professional assassin to release him.

"She's okay, Clint." Clint continued to glare at Tony, trying to decide whether he was actually needed at all. Deciding it was too soon to tell, he let Tony down and backed away, not trusting himself to stay in control.

"What part of her behavior suggests she's okay, Captain? She's acting like a damn teenager!" He snapped. Natasha wasn't a woman. Well, she was a woman but due to her upbringing, acting like a normal woman was a choice that had been taken away from her.

"Not physically. Can you imagine if she'd actually turned into a teenager?" Tony added with a grin causing Clint to take a step towards him, again before Steve got between them.

"Shut up, Tony!" Steve sighed then turned to Clint. "She accidentaly inhaled a gas that Tony made, it messes with your head-"

"It does not_ mess with your head_." Tony scoffed, offended at how little Steve thought of his scientific breakthrough. "It brings out your hidden personality. The side that nobody knows about and is hidden away deep down in your subconscious. It basically releases the psyche which-"

"I don't care what you did, just fix her!" Clint continued with his glare. Was any of this suppose to make him feel better? He opened his mouth to say something more when someone behind him cleared their throat. He turned around and watched as Natasha took a bite out of an apple. And if he wasn't mistaken, she was doing it seductively. Clint was a professional assassin, a trained spy but above all that he was still a man. He'd be lying if he said this wasn't a sight he was enjoying.

"I feel perfectly fine, guys. Actually, I feel better than fine." Natasha said as she made her way towards them. "What girl wouldn't feel fine surrounded by three gorgeous men such as yourselves?" Steve ran a hand down his face, trying to cover the blush he was sure was there. Clint felt his jaw drop before quickly closing his mouth back up. If Natasha could only see herself now...

"You really think so, darling? I've heard it before but coming from you, that really means something." Tony grinned before gasping over in pain after Clint elbowed him in the stomach. Hard.

"Maybe we should sit down and talk about what happened before somebody does something really stupid and somebody else gets hurt." Steve looked between Clint and Tony, knowing they'd probably kill each other if this continued.

"I don't want to sit down and talk about this! All I want, is to know how to fix her, damn it!"

"Is someone hurt?" They turned back to see Bruce walking down the stairs looking concerned which only increased when Natasha squealed with delight. After tossing the apple at Clint -who caught it without trouble- she ran to Bruce and jumped into his arms, knowing he would catch her. He did.

"Not physically." Tony and Steve answered at the same time as Clint landed another blow to the Iron Man.

"I changed my mind, let's sit down." Clint muttered, grinning a bit as Tony fell on his ass.

* * *

"So, it should wear off within a couple of hours." Tony finished explaining everything to the team as he kept a close eye on Natasha who continued to play with her phone. The others tried to take in what he'd just said, not sure they wanted to be near Black Widow when she reverted back. "Natasha, sweetie, what are you doing?" He asked after curiosity had finally won. The regular Natasha would have paid very close attention to everything he'd just said but right now? Natasha seemed way too relaxed to even care about what was going on.

"Looking for the best places to have some fun. There is no way I'm staying in on a Friday night."

Steve massaged his temples, knowing this was going to be a long night. "I don't think you should go out in your condition."

"My condition? You heard Iron Buns, I'm perfectly fine. Although, he might have just meant _physically_." She winked at Tony. "You agree, right Brucie?"

"You're not going anywhere." Throughout the explanation, Clint had been the only one not to have any questions and had stayed fairly quiet. Until now, that is. Natasha glared at him which he seemed to ignore.

"Oh, come on Robin Hood, let the girl have some fun."

"Now that I know it will wear off on its own, I don't think we need you, Stark. How about I just end your miserable life now." Steve stood up, knowing he was quickly losing control of the situation.

"You can't tell me what to do, Clint. I'm not a little kid that you can boss around! And you will not hurt Tony just because he's not as uptight and boring as you!"

"You may not _physically_ be a little kid but you're damn sure acting like one!" He shouted back. "You're a spy, not a civilian. Stop acting like one!"

"I'll act however the hell I want!"

"You're not yourself, just go to your room until you're back to normal!"

"I think she should go out." They stopped arguing and both turned to see Bruce calmly take a sip of his drink.

"What the hell do you mean, she should go out?"

"I just mean, she'll be back to normal soon enough, why not let her have some fun?" Clint was confused. Wasn't Bruce supposed to be smart? How could he even suggest such a thing?! If Natasha was to go out, the chances of her spilling high level secrets were pretty high. The consequences would be devastating.

Natasha didn't seem to think there was anything to worry about and ran to his side. "Oh, thank you so much, Bruce! I always did like you better, even if I'm completely terrified of the other guy." She gleefully dropped unto his lap as she hugged him once more, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I like dangerous things, you know." She whispered into his ear, making him blush. Clenching his fists, Clint grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the clearly embarrassed doctor. Spinning her around to face him, he held her by the shoulders and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, Romanoff." Clint couldn't risk it. The dangers were just too much for him to ignore. "It's too dangerous and you might," He shook his head. "You'll _keep_ doing things you're going to regret. You heard what they said, you'll remember everything you did and said."

Natasha stood in front of him, glaring back as she did so. "The only thing I'll regret, is not being able to stay like this for the rest of my life. You at least had a childhood, I had nothing! Why are you so set against me having fun, just this once?" She finished with a slight tremor in her voice, causing the others to awkwardly look away. They knew she hadn't had a good life but to hear her say it was hard to digest. "Please, Clint, don't take this away from me."

Tony watched as the archer actually seemed to consider it. "How about a compromise?" He interrupted, standing up and taking a drink from his glass. Even though it had been embarrassing as hell, after Tony had returned to normal, he'd felt so liberated he hadn't really regretted his behavior while under the influence. Perhaps, Natasha would feel some sort of freedom as well.

"What did you have in mind?" Bruce asked, knowing they had to be careful with how they handled this situation. One look at their Captain told him Steve was thinking the same thing. Tony smiled, obviously proud they were giving him a chance to explain his idea.

"I think she should be allowed to go out wherever she wants," Natasha beamed but Tony held up his hand holding the drink. "As long as it's within reason and I go with you to keep an eye out for trouble."

Clint scoffed. "Your eyes wouldn't be anywhere near her, they'd be all over the drinks and the women who will without a doubt, try and come home with you." Now it was Tony's turn to scoff.

"I have Pepper now. Not that I will but if I was to even look at another woman thinking of bringing her back, Pepper will have my head. And I don't mean this one." He replied as he pointed to the head on his shoulders. "She can be very creative with torture which is one of the main reasons why I had her set up security on my island." He finished while rubbing his chin. "JARVIS, remind me to check on that later."

"Yes, sir."

Clint shook his head, Tony hadn't denied he'd be neglectful. "If anything, I'll go with her."

"Does that mean I have your blessing, Mr. All High and Mighty?" Natasha asked sarcastically, ignoring the look Clint sent her way.

"I know the best places to have a good time, I'm definitely going along with you two." Steve looked between Tony and Clint, knowing they were more than likely going to destroy half the city if they weren't kept under control. Sighing, he stood up, shaking his head.

"I'm going, too. There's no way I can trust you to stay out of trouble." He explained before looking at Bruce for support. The doctor gave a small smile and stood up as well.

"As much as I would love to be a part of what's sure to be a good time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." Raising his hands at Tony and Natasha's protests, he shook his head. "The conference took a lot out of me so I'm going to have dinner, then go to sleep. You all have fun." And with that, he strode into the kitchen, smiling at what he could only imagine Steve was about to go through.

"I'm going to go change into something more sexy. Tony, should I show more leg or more cleavage?" Natasha asked with a smirk and wink, not giving him a chance to reply before literally skipping towards the elevator. Clint fell back into the couch, holding his head between his hands.

"Out of respect for Pepper, I'm giving you fair warning, Stark." Clint glared up at Tony, sending a small wave of panic through Steve knowing Clint would mean whatever he was about to say. "After all this is done, you and me are going to have a serious talk regarding your damn experiments. And by talk I mean I'm going to beat the hell out of you." Tony sighed dramatically, looking up at the ceiling as he shook his head, sadly.

"I should have gassed Bruce, instead."

* * *

Finished! Just kidding, I'm almost done with chapter two and will be posting it soon. Do let me know what you think and if I should even bother with the next chapter, please!

This is obviously set after Say No To Gas Bombs which is my most favorited so I hope this one does it justice. I figured it would be too confusing to do this from Natasha's point of view since she's really...emotionless and I thought it might be a bit more fun to see how the others reacted, instead. So, once again, please let me know if it's okay. Thank you!

Like I said, this is to celebrate my one year anniversary here on fanfiction so thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the long delay but life happens and I have almost no control over it. I'm really sorry but thank you so much for the interest in this story! Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows!

This one's shorter but I hope it satisfies you! As always, please let me know what I can work on!

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one!

* * *

Manhattan was already popular due to Iron Man but with everything that happened with the Avengers, it had turned into one -if not _the_ most- tourist filled city in the world. Nightclubs were constantly packed with people dancing and drinking but thankfully Tony knew quite a few places that were exclusively for people of high status and would provide a confidential and secured place to entertain Natasha. Of course, neither confidential nor secured necessarily meant appropriate as Steve had found out. When Tony had mentioned a place called _Hush-Hush_, Steve had actually thought it would involve a nice, quiet place where people went to relax. One of these days, Steve would learn that his definition of nice and quiet was quite different from Tony's. One day.

_Hush-Hush_ was a nightclub located at the edge of the city, a large building with two levels of entertainment with tinted windows which made it impossible to take pictures of the guests having a good time. This provided a sense of privacy and people outside would not know what they were up to, thus the name. Just getting inside was a hassle unless, of course, it was Tony Stark wanting access. All in all, Steve had to admit the place wasn't too bad. It was clean, classy and it looked comfortable enough but he really didn't like so many flashing neon lights all over the place.

"This is incredible!" Natasha gleefully shouted, raising her arms and doing a quick spin to show just how excited she was. After an hour of going through her clothing, Natasha had settled on a black mini dress she had worn for a mission awhile back; the plunging neckline attracting lustful stares which she returned with a seductive smile. "This is going to be so much fun!" She exclaims as Tony tells a waitress what they'll have to drink.

Once seated in a private booth on the second floor overlooking the dance floor, Clint pulls Natasha back down to sit next to him, not wanting to let her out of his sight as the waitress sets their drinks on the table. "You're already here. Now sit down and drink."

"Clint, you can only have so much fun sitting down and I don't think that's what the lady had in mind when wanting to go out." The glare Tony receives does nothing to shut him up. "Unless, this is the kind of fun you were talking about?" He asks Natasha who's pouting at Clint.

"Of course not. I want to go and get my freak on with some sexy men." She replies with a whine. "And maybe some cute girls." She winks at Tony causing Steve to choke on his drink. As Tony slaps his friend's back, Clint sighs, knowing he's being a tad ridiculous. "Come on, Clint, dance with me?"

Not needing time to think about it, he answers, "Go. But stay where I can see you. I swear Nat, if you move away I will drag you back home myself."

"Yes, dad. I'll stay where you can see me but don't complain if you see me getting friendly with people. A girl's got needs you know." Natasha says before rushing off down the stairs and unto the dance floor.

"What, you don't want to get your freak on?" Tony grins at the way Clint's barely able to hold his frustration in. They watch as men begin to approach her and Tony decides to keep talking before Clint hops over the railing and starts beating people up. "Look, just let her have some fun then we can all go back to the way things were."

"Do you honestly think things will go back to the way they were? For all I know, Natasha's going to kill you then run off somewhere not wanting to be found."

"As if I'm the only one she'll want to kill, you brought her here." Tony says before taking a sip of his drink.

Clint clenches his fists. "Because you suggested it!"

"At least she's having a good time, right? I'd say that's the important thing here."

"A good time? Dancing with random strangers is not her idea of a good time."

"Could have fooled me, just look at her go." Clint's mouth practically drops to the floor as he watches Natasha grind against one of the men. She's definitely going to kill them once this is all over.

"We're dead."

Tony takes another drink. "I don't know. Maybe we can use the footage I have of her singing in the limo as blackmail or something."

"You recorded that? What the hell is wrong with you?" Clint drops his head into his hands with a sigh. "We're so dead."

"At least we'll die with the knowledge she knows _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_. Did you know she can sing?"

"Yes. But don't ever mention that. Again."

"Maybe she won't remember anything after the effects wear off." Tony and Clint give Steve an incredulous look. "We don't know how it will affect her, don't jump to conclusions just yet is all I'm saying."

Clint sighs then takes another shot of whisky. "If only we could all have your naive way of thinking, Captain." Instead of replying, Steve continues to enjoy his drink. Not wanting to make things worse by starting an arguement.

"Maybe you're the one with the wrong way of thinking." Steve sighs, of course Tony would want to continue.

Almost half an hour of dancing and drinking later, Natasha joins her teammates once more, looking a bit out of breath. "Clint, come and dance with me. Just once, please?" She pleads again like she's done during the last thrty minutes.

"I already told you, I'm not going to go out and make a fool out of myself."

"Come on, dance with me to make up for not taking me to a strip club. Unless, you've changed your mind and want to go?"

Clint scoffs. "That's not going to happen. Why don't you take Steve? I'm sure he won't mind."

"What? I-I can't dance! If you can even call _that_," He points towards the dance floor. "Dancing. That's more like people getting, uh, getting intimate with their clothes on!" He stutters and even in the dim atmosphere his blush is visible."And besides, Tony's a much better dancer than I am."

"You're right, Captain, I am. Let's go get intimate, Ms. Romanoff." Tony answers as he pulls Natasha towards the dance floor, ignoring the protests from Clint.

"Steve, I have no words for what you've just done."

Steve runs a hand through his hair, wanting something to happen to take the attention away from him. "Would you believe me if I said it was the alcohol?"

Before Clint can answer, they turn to the dance floor at the sound of screams. Steve immediately regrets his previous thought as he watches Tony fight with another man. They quickly make their way down to where the man is currently rolling on the ground with Tony, trying to punch the Iron Man's lights out. Clint grabs Natasha -who's just watching with wide eyes- and shoves her against Steve before pulling the man off Tony. "You must be really stupid to pull this kind of a stunt on us."

"Clint, let me handle this." Tony mumbles as he clumsily stands up and gets in the man's face. "You must be really stupid to pull this kind of a stunt on us." Clint rolls his eyes, wondering just how hard the Iron Man must have gotten hit to be acting like a drunken fool, slur and all. Clint begins to move away from the dance floor to continue his interrogation, trying to avoid the crowd when Steve's shout causes him to turn back around.

"Tony? Hey, Tony, what's wrong?" Steve asks as he just manages to catch Tony before he falls flat on his face. "Tony!" That's when Clint notices a small dart sticking out of Tony's neck. Turning to the man, he shoves his fists in the stranger's shirt, giving him a death glare that has him trembling in seconds.

"What did you give him?" The man starts to shake his head, moving his arms in fear.

"I-I didn't! It wasn't me! I swear! The girl, the girl gave me a hundred bucks to punch the next guy she danced with. It was her idea, I swear I didn't know nothing about no drugs!"

"I didn't know _anything_ about any drugs!" Tony mumbles incoherently, correcting the man even while under the influence of whatever was given to him. Clint turns to face Natasha, feeling his blood go cold when he realizes she's nowhere in sight.

"Steve, where is she?" He asks with dread, already knowing this will not end good.

Steve looks up from where he's crouching next to Tony and shrugs his shoulders. "She said she was going to the restroom. You don't think-"

"That she gave us the slip? Set up this diversion to get away? I don't think, I know she did! Damn it!" Clint pushes the man unto the ground, ignoring his cry of surprise. "I'll kill her."

"Not if she kills you first. Then she'll officially be a black widow." Tony snickers. "Get it? Because that's her name and you're practically her husband!" Tony passes out before Clint can knock him out with his fists.

"We have to find her and quick before she does something even more stupid."

Steve pulls Tony up and wraps a limp arm around his shoulders. "But she's not thinking like a spy, right?"

"She shot Tony, planned an escape and used a patsy to keep us distracted. I think it's safe to say she is." He says picking up the dart from the ground. Regular tranquilizer. "And I'll say she's just as dangerous if not more since we have no idea what she's up to. We need to find her. Now."

* * *

So, there you go. Like I said, kind of short but it should hold you off until the next chapter which will show just what Natasha's been up to. Let me say this, she's up to no good. Well, by normal standards she's up to no good but she sure doesn't see it that way. Let me know what you think? Thanks!


End file.
